Amelia Blackthorn
Amelia Blackthorn is one of the main characters of Salem Oregon and an extremely powerful witch. She is the daughter of Queen Mary Blackthorn she was Coven letter of all witch, the mother of Andreas Blackthorn,Ave Blackthorn, Rose Blackthorn. she was married to Damon Blackthorn. Her mother and father died when she was 5 years old. Early Life Amelia Blackthorn(Full name:Amelia Mary Blackthorn) was born into a noble and wealthy Blackthorn family on November 01st, 1846 .She is the daughter of Queen Mary Blackthorn she was Coven letter of all witch and her father was Timothy blackthorn he was a empath. At some point during her time in Bulgaria she met and married Damon when she was 16 and had Andreas, Ava and Rose. Personality Amelia's beauty is equaled by her cleverness, which she has in abundance. A true protegè of her mother Mary, she is a gifted manipulator who knows how to maneuver her way in court politics. Amelia's strength is in her ability to win the minds and loyalties of her subjects, which has proven to be a threat to those who rival her family such as the Victorian. She demonstrated her formidable skill in her charity work to win over the commoners of the Coven. sometime people think she is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though she shows little to no regard for human life in general, Amelia feels guilt and remorse for most of her actions, he just does not show it, and she has morals. She is grounded, mature, and responsible with using her plethora of talents. Amelia is more cautious with magic and hopes that her daughters would do the same, having seen what would happen if they did otherwise. She is not above setting aside her personal struggles to get things done Appearance Amelia is described as being beautiful with long, dark, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She has very high cheek bones and a fair complexion. She also has a very petite and curvy figure. Amelia, as a child, had curly black hair and brown eyes. When she appeared in the Abattoir for the Christmas party in 1914, she is a very beautiful young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. black hair covering her face with a peculiar necklace in her hands. she was seen wearing clothes like any other female inmate of the cottage, messy and unkempt. She tied her hair into a braid while letting her side bangs frame her face. Powers and Abilitiese Amelia is a very powerful witch, also she is the coven letter to all coven of the witches, as well as one of the most powerful witches of her family lineage seen. Having discovered her heritage in a relatively short time prior, her powers have developed exponentially throughout the series.This could be attributed to the fact that she descended from a line of witches that begun with Josephine, an extremely powerful witch responsible for creating the Immortality Spell. Telekinesis Amelia initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing her eyelids and focusing her eyes on her intended target. She also once successfully used her power by completely shutting her eyes when in danger. As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands. When her powers first manifested through her hands, she lifted both a Grimlock and a small boy for a few moments without any sign of concentration. As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she found herself stronger, able to send a single vampire flying by flicking her fingers. She was even able to move objects with a mere crook or twitch of one finger. Despite this, Andreas preferred to channel her power by swinging her arm widely to hurl enemies in the air for the best result, though thrusting her arm forward was equally as effective. When it came to moving lighter objects, Amelia tended to simply flick her fingers (either using just her index finger or both her index and middle fingers). Although she learned to channel her power through her hands later, Andreas used her hands before, almost strangling her ex and boss when her powers were unbound.As a little girl, she was seen channeling her power both through the eyes and through her hands but with much more control and power than Amelia as an adult at that time. Astral Projection This form of astral projecting allows the user to interact with other people and vice versa. In Amelia's case, telekinesis is used to move her astral form outside the body and to keep her in "astral mode". Because of this, she can not use Telekinesis during the projection. However, this limitation can be overcome after excessive exercise with the power. Though her Telekinesis is neutralized, she still demonstrates the basic witch ability to cast spells. Astral ExercisesAmelia unsuccessfully trying to perform telekinesis in astral mode.When astral projecting, the user's body will become unconscious. When new to the power, the body will collapse and fall to the ground, although, more experienced users will be able to let their body stand still. This form of Astral Projection is most common for beings such as witches and can be recognized by a pink flash that accompanies the projection when it appears and disappears. Demonic beings astral project with another form, and invisible form